because of a problem
by dhidi-chan
Summary: Because her country was in a bad state, she had to get married with someone who she didn't love... lenxkaho...
1. Chapter 1

Because her country was in a bad state, she had to get married with someone who she didn't love... lenxkaho...

Because of a Problem

Chapter 1

Hi everybody!!!

This is my first fanfic, so if there's any mistake, , ,

I'm really sorry. . .

Well, by the way, , ,

Enjoy. . . =]

In the past, there were four imperial musicians all of whom were the royal children of the Majestic Highnesses, the King and the Queen. Their first son, an elegant and refined one, could play a flute while their second child, a cheerful and happy-go-lucky prince, could play a trumpet. The youngest prince and princess could play a piano and a violin correspondingly.  
¬Because of a war that had struck their Kingdom, the economy of their state had been doing poor. To be able to save it, the Royal Highnesses had thought of a helpful idea. They would give in marriage their youngest child, the princess, with a prince from the other country who has got a vast power amongst others.

Trek. Trek. Trek.

The amber-eyed princess pouted as she and her older brothers started to swiftly approach the chambers of their parents. "Huh, what's wrong with Father and Mother? Why do they have to wake me up?" asked the princess.

"Hey, don't be like that Kaho… maybe this is urgent," said the third prince as he sent his sister disapproving looks. They continued to walk down the lamp-lit corridors with uneasy atmosphere wrapping around them.

"Okay Ryo, but… I'm so sleepy…" muttered the princess.

"Well Kaho, if you want to sleep again, then you must finish this quickly," suggested the oldest prince.

The cheerful second prince beamed at her. "Yeah, that's right Kaho-chan…" he seconded.

"Hai, Azuma onii-sama, Kazuki onii-chan…" said Kahoko as she childishly rubbed her eyes.  
In no time, they finally arrived at their real destination—their parents' chamber. As they entered in the King and Queen's room, the King greeted them.

"Good evening, my Children… I'm sorry if I woke you up," said the King with his apologetic voice. Sheepishly, he smiled at them.

"It's alright Father. By the way, what do you want to inform to us?" asked Azuma as courteous as he could muster.

The King shifted in his seat while the Queen determinedly handled the situation. "Well, all of you know that our Kingdom's economy is in the poor state because of the war, right? So… we need your help Kaho," said the Queen.

"What is it, mother?" asked Kahoko. The redhead stared at them nervously, partly aware that the Highnesses were planning something.

"Well, we… we want you to get married with a prince from the other country since we are definitely aware that he can help our country…" said the Queen while hopefully gazing at the apparently confused princess.

The princess slowly shook her head but instead questioned, "What? But I—"

"Please Kaho, this is just our choice… please, this is for our country's sake," said the King as he slowly stood up and approached the young lady.

"I… I'm sorry… I have to think about it… I'm sorry…" With those said words, she trailed off and decided to exit. Hurriedly, she ran towards the confinement of her room.

Meanwhile, when Kahoko left the room, the family was engulfed in silence before the eldest prince, Azuma, spoke, "I'm sorry I must go, Mother, Father, excuse me."

Ryoutaro stared at his feet before looking up determinedly. "Me too…" he said and started to follow his brother.

"Same with me… please excuse us…" said Kazuki. He spun around and sped off.

The King and the Queen had seen their children leave from their room with guilty faces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Waahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's done, I'm so sorry if the story was too short and I made a lot of mistake on my story…

But anyway I need a review and critics, because I'm still an amateur so give me suggestions too…

Hehe, well see you next chapter! ! ! =]

Dhidi-chan


	2. The prince

Chapter 2  
Hi everybody, , ,

Here I am again with the second chapter of "Because of a problem". . .

Enjoy it. . . =]

Because of a Problem

Chapter 2

Tok. Tok. Tok.  
"Kahoko, can I come in?" asked Azuma from outside the vast door.

"Yeah, the door's unlocked…" said Kahoko whose voice was cracking.

Azuma entered into her room and saw Kahoko was lying on her bed. She had her face buried with a pillow.

The lilac-haired prince sat looked at her with grimness before he silently spoke. "Kahoko, are you alright?"

"Well, I… it's just… I can't believe our parents would be like that…" said Kahoko with a sad tone. Her face was still buried on her pillow—she didn't dare look up.

"Me too, but maybe they're right… maybe this is just our last chance to rebuild our country, Kahoko…" said Azuma who sat beside his sister, caressing Kahoko's hair.

"But onii-sama, how if the prince is not going to help us?" The worry was evident in her croaking voice.

"He wouldn't dare to do that, besides, he was my old friend," informed Azuma as he smiled.

Kahoko finally pulled her head off the pillow and faced her brother. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes he is, Kaho. So you don't have to be afraid, okay?" said Azuma, and then he kissed her right cheek that made the lady blushing.

Kahoko, despite the blushes, gave Azuma a warm smile. "Yeah, this is for our country's sake… I will do it, onii-sama…" she said.

Azuma on the other hand, chuckled. "Good, that's my sister…now you should have a sleep again, okay?"

"Okay…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

The next morning …

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Come in…" said Kahoko.

A maid dressed elegantly yet simply entered the wide room of Kahoko and bowed in front of her. "Hime-sama, the King and the Queen want to converse with you," said the maid.

The princess's eyes widened and her heart started to beat like mad. "Tell them, I'll be right there" she said nevertheless.

"Hai, Hime-sama…"

Kahoko's POV

Azuma onii-sama was right… I must do this. This is for my country…

Krieeet.

"Oh Kahoko, you came…" said Father as though he thought I would never appear in this meeting.

I bowed courteously. "I'm sorry, I'm late…"

"Ah, it's okay… what is important is that you meet Prince Tsukimori Len-kun…"

I looked up at my Father and I realized there was the blue haired prince, standing in front of me… his eyes were gold, it would give you the feeling of warmth yet cold. Those eyes were indescribable.

"Hn, my name is Tsukimori Len, it's a pleasure for me to meet you…" he said and bowed to me. He was very gentle.

"Oh… my name is Yunoki Kahoko, it's nice to meet you too, Tsukimori-kun…" I said before I genuflect at his front.

"Kahoko… This is the Prince that I had told you, soon enough he will become your husband…" said Father. He was staring at me and Tsukimori-kun as if we were both dreams coming true.

I nervously smiled before carelessly rubbing the back of my head. "Oh, I see."  
Father smiled. "Well then, Kahoko would you like to go around the castle with Tsukimori-san?" he asked.

I could not say no, could I? "Yes, of course…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh, why was he staying quiet? I want him to at least speak. Hmm … let me see …

"Mmm, Tsukimori-kun… thank you…" I said, believing my words could break our silence.

With eyebrows raised, he stared at me. "For what?" he asked.

I blushed. "Well, be… because… you agreed to get married with me…"

"Hn."

Uhh, why was he so cold…

"Kaho-chan!"

Eh, it sounded like Kazuki nii-chan. When I turned back, Kazuki nii-chan was coming to us, with Azuma nii-sama, and Ryo, too.

"Well, it's been a long time, isn't it Tsukimori-kun?" asked Azuma as he smiled at the prince standing beside me.

Tsukimori-kun gave him a nod. "Hai, it is, Yunoki-san…" he said.

"You never changed, did you, Tsukimori?" asked Ryoutaro, and then he sent Tsukimori-kun one death glare.

Before Tsukimori-kun could reply to the death glare from Ryo, I decided to ask them something.

"Oh, so what Azuma onii-sama said is true? All of you already met."

"Of course we have. When we were young, Tsukimori liked to visit…But, because you were still a kid and your body was very weak… you can't play with us…" explained Kazuki nii-chan with his usual beam.

"Oh, I see…" Yes, that was true. When I was young, my body was very weak. So, Father and Mother did not allow me to get out from my room.

"By the way, we must go now because Father wants us to meet with him…"said Azuma .

"Oh, okay… bye" I bid to my brothers. When they were out of sight, I silently turned to the gorgeous prince beside me.

"So, shall we continue walking, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Hn…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ah, it's already night. As I opened the door in my balcony the cold breeze started to come into my room and refreshed my mind. And then, I heard music, a beautiful music. Because I wanted to know who played it, I started to search where the music came from.

I walked until I was already in front of a room. The room was not too far from my room. I knocked on the door, but it seemed the owner of that room didn't hear me. So, I opened the door and saw Tsukimori-kun playing his violin.

To be continued…

At last, the chapter 2 is finished. I want to thank you to PrayerSenshi, Moonshine79, Jiru-senpai, bychuu, jazzzz, and -Sweet Ave Maria- for the reviews and the criticisms.

Well, see you next chapter everybody!!!

And don't forget to give me some reviews… =]

Dhidi-chan… :)


	3. The sick prince

Hi everybody...!  
I come back again with Because of a Problem, chapter 3…  
I'm sorry if there's a wrong grammar…  
But anyway, here it is!!!

Because of a problem  
Chapter 3

Tsukimori's POV

Here I was, playing my violin because I didn't know what to do. Why did my parents decide for me to marry her? Was that because my parents and her parents are best friends?

Uh… these questions make me stressed-out. So, I just decided to play Ave Maria with my violin.

When I thought it's enough to play my violin because I'm so dizzy, I felt like there was someone staring at me. I turned around to look at the door, and then I could see a girl staring at me.

"Kaho-san, what are doing he-"

"That was wonderful, Tsukimori-kun! I didn't know that violin could make such a beautiful sound! I always play my violin, but I can't reach that perfect sound…" she said, showing her genuine smile.

"Kaho-san, if you want to praise someone, don't get too exaggerated," I said with a cold tone.

"No, that was true. When I hear your play, it makes me feel so warm and calm…"

Kahoko's POV

"No, that was true. When I hear your play, it makes me feel so warm and calm…"

After that, I realized what I said to Tsukimori-kun, and that made me embarrassed and blushing.

"U-um… I-I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun, I disturbed your practice… so-sorry… Se-see you tomorrow…" I went out from his room.

"Oh my god, why do I have to say those embarrassing words to him?" I said when I was already in my room.

'But, that was true. His playing is so wonderful but, there is like he misses something in his play like joy, happiness… why does he miss those things? I wonder… But when I saw his face while he was playing his violin, his face is so handsome… WHAT?! Wait, wait! Why did I have to think about his face? Oh, this is so embarrassing! Stop Kaho, stop thinking about that… now I just need to sleep, yes, sleep…'

In the next morning.

I could feel the sunlight shining my room. I, then, woke up from my bed to take a bath, and then went to the dining room for having a breakfast. On the dining room I could see everybody already taking their breakfast.

"Oh, Kaho… you already woke up… here take a seat," said Sara, my Mother Queen.

"Thank you mother…"

"By the way Kaho, have you seen Tsukimori-kun?" asked Ryuu, my Father King.

"No, I haven't. What's wrong?" I asked my parents.

"Oh, I see… It just he's not yet in here," said my father as his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Well, after I take a breakfast I will go to his room and give the breakfast…" I said, giving them an assuring look.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Tsukimori-kun… Tsukimori-kun… I brought a breakfast for you…"

'Uh, why didn't he answer me? Um, maybe I should try to open his door,' I thought.

Krriieett…

"Huh? He didn't lock his room?" I muttered. I let myself in and stared around. "Tsukimori-kun… Tsuki-" when I called his name, I saw something- or rather someone lying on the floor.

"Tsukimori-kun? Tsukimori-kun?" I called more as I approached him.

"Kaho…san? What… are you… doing… in here?" he asked me, with a soft voice. He sat up and stared at me.

"Of course, I am here to look for you… can you stand up?" I asked him, and then he nodded.

But, when he was about to stand up, he lost his balance but fortunately, I was able to aid him immediately and helped him balance. After that I took him to his bed and checked his temperature…

"My goodness, you're so hot Tsukimori-kun… I will go to my parents to tell about this and call a doctor so please wait…"

But when I was about to go, his hand held mine.

"N… no… please… I… will be… alright…"he said with a low voice.

"What? But why? This is not good Tsukimori-kun! I must tell my parents and call a doctor for you… So please, let me go," I said to him but still, he didn't let me go.

After minutes, I could see he was already falling asleep. I stared at his face up close and I realized he is really handsome… Uwwaahh, why do I have to think about this again? Forget it Kaho, forget it… Huh…

But then, slowly, I closed my eyes to sleep on a couch beside Tsukimori-kun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally, chapter 3 is over… By the way I want to thank you to everybody who reviewed my story… And ofcourse, thank you very much to sera-chan who always help me… =]

Oh yes by the way for –Sweet Ave Maria_ , because I don't have idea for the King and the Queen's name, so for the King's name is Ryuu, and for The queen name is Sara…  
Well, I hope you like it…

Well everybody, we will meet again in chapter 4…  
And don't forget to review, okay?..=]

Dhidi-chan…


	4. The incident

Hi everybody!

I come back again with Because of a problem, chapter 4…

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for the late update, because I have many activities that always take my energy… =[

But anyway, enjoy it! =D

Because of a problem

Chapter 4

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

'Uh, where am I ?' asked Len to himself.

After that he rose from the bed but, he felt something warm on his hand. Then he realized that he was holding Kahoko's hand.

'Why she is here? And most importantly, why I hold her hand?'

Then, he decided to take her to his bed and covered he with a blanket. After that he entered the bathroom to take a shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ooh, where am i?" said kahoko as she rubbed her eyes.

'huh, this is not my bed… and the blanket, usually the colour of my blanket is pink, but why the colour of this blanket is blue?' she asked to herself.

"So, you already awake from your sleep?" said a monotone voice.

"O-ooh, Tsukimori-kun.. where am i?" asked kahoko .

"I believe now we are in my my room, Kaho-san.." answered Len as he approach Kahoko.

"Ooh, yes now I remember, are you alright Tsukimori-kun?" asked kahoko as she got up from len's bed.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you.."

"Hmm, by the way it's already night, have you already have a dinner Tsukimori-kun?"

"No, well how about we have a dinner now?" asked Len.

"Well, sure ofcourse" said Kahoko as she gave him a genuine smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Do you have any siblings Tsukimori-kun?" asked kahoko when they take a walk in the garden after dinner.

"Yes, I do.. I have a little brother he was younger than you, this year he will turned into seventeen" answered Len.

"Ooh, what's his name?"

"Tsukimori keichi"

"Hm, is he like you? Forced by your parents to married a girl that he didn't know?" asked kahoko. Again.

"Yes, but now my brother and his wife is in love.. and they thanks to their parents because they can be like now.. being together and love each other.." replied Len as they walked in the middle of beautiful pink tulips.

"Ooh, they must be very happy with each oth-" but before kahoko finished her sentences, she tumbled on a stone, then she grabbed Len's cloth.

Thud.

"Ow…" she mumbled as she opened her eyes slowly, and when she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful golden orbs staring at her.

And now, she realized that Len was on top of her with one of his hand was on her head and the other was on her back. And for herself two of her hand was on Len's chest, gripped Len's cloth.

Kahoko can feel len's breath on her lips, then she feel Len's hand slid down to the back of her neck, tilting her head as he lowered his head so his lips were close from her. Then, Kahoko can feel his lips barely brush her. But before they went further, a loud sound was interrupt their moment.

To be continue…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hehehe, I'm sorry for the cliff hanger everyone..

By the way, thank you for the reviews from the readers, because all of you I can continue this story, and ofcourse to my beta Sera-chan, thank you so much for you help.. =]

Well then I'll be waiting for the reviews.. =]

Sincerely,

Dhidi-chan


End file.
